Page160
Sitemap --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- -- More interesting items/ideas for BioShock Rapture MMORPG --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- - Part 23 - Rapture-made : ''' What significant discoveries were made that led to new technology and product development (pure research is only so useful and long term funding would eventually require products to sell). Technology developments used to build Rapture were made previously on the Surface (Ryan's industry and possible desire to build such a place years before his decision in 1945). Later discoveries/developments would be made by people IN Rapture. Some significant developments were enabled by combinations of new technology : - ADAM-based --- -- The genetic modification, obviously (and for alot more things than throwing fireballs at each other) --- -- What effect (if any) did 'Brain Boost' have to facilitate general research and development ? - Bio-Electronic - computers/sensors, Genetic modification/production systems opened many sub-technologies) --- -- Accelerated research calculations, --- -- Robotic control - automation/trainable machines --- -- Automation of remote hazardous sites --- -- New sensors (including miniture 'eye' TV cameras) - Agricultural Improvements - --- -- Farming using automation (eliminating 'stoop' labor) --- -- Higher yield crops well beyond surface hybrids, crops tailored to high intensity mechanical farming - Plasma-based Techniques - Ryan's area of Electrical engineering and Energy systems. --- -- Used for mass-construction and special material production --- -- Additional new materials which required mass-energy - ceramics etc.. --- -- ]]Ryanium]] based materials --- -- Improvements in mass production of common materials (better process/tools) --- -- Rock cutters used for cheaper construction --- -- Grow lights (UV) needed for mass indoor Agriculture - Automation : --- -- Use of robotized devices to increase production efficiency and to run everyday systems --- -- Overlaps of Biological and Transistor technologies for advanced electronic ciruitry --- -- Automatic doors is an example - mass produced so they can be in every house --- -- Self guiding mechanisms (Bathyspheres even though they run on cables still do alot of maneuvering) --- -- General labor saving like the Pneumo mail system --- -- Semi-intelligent computer controlled devices and guidance - Submarine Advancements : --- -- For the deep environment (pressure resistance) --- -- New powering systems and air recycling - Medical Technologies --- -- Cures/compensations for multitudes of maladys (adapted ADAM techniques) --- -- Cosmetic improvements '''Evolution of Rapture : With the results of a number of the above technological advancements, the City continued to change. Rapture evolved from the original planned city (after that metropolis design was completed). Using the tunnel boring machines (which used plasma cutters - developed for cutting bedrock for foundations), allowed cheaper/inexpensive underground building, instead of the original "skyscrapers in the sea". These were heavily used for farms and later for mass-produced housing (Levittown all over again), which had alot more space than the typical cramped apartments in the City. Suburbs grew with underground houses with space even for a 'sub' garage and a 'backyard'. Outlying areas (where the rock was was of appropriate structure), had local communities spring up (facilitated by some audacious developer/real estate businessmen). Efficient transportation systems (many using the same tunnel boring construction) made possible access to the City for employment -- the AE suburban passenger lines continued to operate even after the Metro largely displaced the AE's City transit.) Numerous other inexpensive tunnels connected the suburb housing with real 'roads' into sprawling 3 dimensional communities. The result was a 'hollowing out' of parts of the City Core, as people left for more desirable residences. Supply and demand led to a lowering of rents in those vacated areas. Landlords did not keep up such unprofitable properties, which made them even less desirable and brought even more desertions and occupation by lower income populations. Some redevelopment was done, but it had to compete with the suburb's features and low expense. --- --- --- --- --- . .